dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission to Skull Island, Chapter six
Chapter six of Mission to Skull Island. Story Kit comes to and sees he's in some deep gorge: so deep that the sunlight could barely reach the bottom, and the ground felt unusually gross. While he's slept in dirty places before, that was when he had a shirt on (but no pants ironically), and the grime stuck to his back was starting to make his skin crawl. Suddenly he hears a faint moan and turning to his left he finds Sam lying on his side. Looking around he finds Ernie laying on his belly. Kit moved toward the former to check on him and the rabbit wakes up. "Ow" he wheezed and tries to sit up, "easy Sam, you hurt anywhere?" Kit asks checking over him, "not really, unless you count aches" Sam answers after managing to move just about every part of his body, Kit then checks on Ernie who woke from the noise, "where are we?" he asks getting up and looking around, "you okay Ernie? that was a nasty fall" Kit asks while looking up: the top looked a mile high at best, "yeah" Ernie responds when he looks at the muck stuck to him, "but I am gonna need a bath" he adds which made Kit and Sam chuckle, however they hear sounds around them and saw some movement: clearly they weren't alone down here, emerging from the nooks and crannies in the walls were thousands of Wētā-rexes (a mega-sized version of normal-sized Wētās or New Zealand crickets), from a dirty pond slithered some Carnictis (a giant worm that resembles Ottoia from prehistoric times), though there was also a dead one nearby with some baby Arachno-Claws coming out: clearly having been parasitizing the worm and felt their time to come out has come, so they ate the worm from inside-out to escape and killed it, they join their adult counterparts who climb down the walls, all three species bent on eating the recently dropped in prey, "oh man" Ernie squeaked not liking this, "ugh get your slimy whatever they are away from me!" Sam yells in disgust toward the Carnictis who were getting too close for comfort and slaps their tentacle-like mouths away, making them retreat for a second, but it would take more than that to stop them all, "get ready gang" Kit orders and they do: Sam was kicking at the Carnictis and wounding them with some rocks, Ernie takes out his pocket-knife and swings it at just about anything that gets too close, Kit was brawling the Wētā-rexes but there was just too many and they began to engulf him, "Sam, catch" Ernie shouts to Sam and tosses his knife over and Sam began to cut up the Carnictis like pizza, and the bugs too which Sam was using as a distraction, especially when he saw this one Arachno-claw coming toward him: he jumps onto it, rides it and stabs the knife into the beast's head, where it collapses right in front of the Carnictis who couldn't resist passing the newly offered meal up, leaving Sam alone, who was satisfied that the giant worms won't be bothering them for awhile, if not forever, then moves to help Kit and Ernie: the former looking like he was losing, Ernie quickly went searching for their weapons and found Kit's Thompson-machine-gun, quickly getting it and readying it he takes aim at Kit, "shoot!" Kit begs and Ernie does, being careful to avoid hitting Kit by accident while blasting away cricket-after-cricket, "Ernie behind you" Sam yells and Ernie sees an Arachno-claw coming toward him, immediately he whacks it with the gun and shoots it before going back to Kit, reducing it down to one hanging onto Kit's head, "get it off" Kit demanded, "stop moving" Ernie orders, "I did stop" Kit informs while still struggling with the lone Wētā-Rex on his head, until Ernie shoots it, "thanks" Kit expressed and Sam returns from finding their other weapons, "guys I found our other guns" he says and hands a shotgun to Kit and a sniper to Ernie, and was wielding a sniper himself, Ernie checks the machine-gun's ammo and found it was depleted so he casts the gun off, then sees the remaining invertebrates were gathering around ready to eat, the three weren't sure how they'll get out of this, heck this may be their end, but they won't go down without a fight when suddenly: more gunshots were heard, sounding like it was coming from above, and looking up they see none other than their friends helping out, "hang on boys, we'll get you out" Rey shouts while firing her shotgun at bug-after-bug, the Megapede took a vine and swung on down Tarzan-style so she could get those at the very bottom with a slingshot, and all the creepy-crawlies begin to drop like flies. As for the Axis-convoy, they were getting closer, but came to an obstacle: a cave too small for their vehicles. "Hmm, looks like we'll have to blast our way in, open fire" Spigot requests as everybody make room and instantly the Schwerer Panzerspähwagen blasts the cave to enlarge it, and while this worked, it also awoke a nest of Vultursaurus who aren't happy and began swarming the intruders, causing mayhem all around. Back with the now fully-reunited Jungle-Aces, Kit Ernie and Sam climb out of the pit they almost died in. "How'd you find us?" Sam wonders, "we saw smoke coming from here, no doubt those Axis-troops attacked you" Bert suspects, "wait Axis?" Ernie gasps, "believe it or not yes, we saw it with our own eyes before coming here" Felix describes, then they suddenly began hearing another firefight, and could see it too, Kit suddenly turns to the islanders, "hey do any of you know a shortcut to getting ahead of those guys?" he asks them and they thought hard, then they knew where to go, the Venatosaurus making a gesture toward the opposite direction, "he says there is a path leading into the mountain that'll take us up" Kit translated, so they all climb aboard Steg and he gallops off, fallowing the Venatosaurus's directions (who introduced himself as Jek, and the Megapede as Qi'ra and the Terapusmordax as Jyn), quickly they hurry up the mountain and by the last few minutes of sunset, they could see the Avro York, but also a Flettner Fl 265 copter that was on recon, "we better move" Kit suggested and they do, unfortunately running into a Gladiodon (an odd-looking gorgonopsian) who was looking for some dinner, quickly Jyn disembarks and throws her spear into the synapsid's head, killing it, then giving an "all clear" signal to the others as she climbs back aboard and they head for the crash-site. Back with Spigot, they have pretty much beaten all the Vultursaurus or scared them off. "I think this place should be changed to death island" he jokes, "sir there is a message for you" calls a Sitalian marmot-man, "what for?" Spigot wonders, "apparently our reconnaissance has reported seeing a dinosaur with soldiers" the marmot answers and Spigot had a gut feeling that it was Kit, "we better hurry" he orders and they press on, in a different direction than the cave they intended to take. Stay tuned for Mission to Skull Island, Chapter seven Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction